Now This Is More Like It
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Luka wants meat for breakfast and treats Doc like dirt. Marvelous and the others just watch as Luka is mean to Doc. But Doc takes it. But when it comes time to battle they see each other eye to eye. But what happens when they get back to the ship? R & R.


_**I am so into the Super Sentai series right now. I do believe that the Sentai series is WAY better than the Power Rangers. But I still love Power Rangers. I just think Super Sentai is better. Check it out. It is WAY more teenish than Power Rangers. Power Rangers just seemed aimed for the kids. Anyway on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai. Haim Sabian does. **_

A Misunderstanding

Marvelous was taking a nap in his usual chair on the Gokai Galleon. While Luka was inspecting her jewels for the twentieth time that morning. Joe was doing his usual sit ups in the corner. Innocent little Ahim was sitting on the couch watching Joe. And Doc was in the kitchen, making Luka meat for breakfast. Luka always had to have meet.

"Marvelous? Do you know where my blue sapphire earings went?" asks Luka for the fifth time that morning. She was inspecting her jewels again.

"Uhhhhhh!" sigh Joe, and Ahim.

"Like I said the last four times, there in your ears." sighs Marvelous not opening his eyes.

Luka touched her ears delicately for her blue sapphires. When she felt them she sighed a relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Doc walked in with Lukas T-bone steak on a tray. Luka looked up as soon as the smell drifted to her nose. She got up and went over to the table where Doc set down her breakfast. She sat down and looked at the steak. "Ehhh?" asks Luka looking up at Doc. "What is this?"

"T-Bone steak." replied Doc audibly.

"No. It's not. This is….is…Oh I don't even have words for this disgrace.

"Eh?" gasp the crew.

Doc almost dropped the tray that Luka's breakfast had only been moments before. "What?"

"You herd me. No fix it." replied Luka.

"Demo…." He started, but Luka put a hand up for him to stop talking. Doc stopped.

"Just do it." She replied.

"Hyi Luka-san." replied Doc taking back the T-Bone and heading back into the kitchen.

Marvelous cleared his throat and Luka looked at him. "Was that really necessary?" asks Marvelous.

"Of course. He got it wrong, and he's gonna fix it." replied Luka. The others just shook their heads.

30 minutes later Doc came out with the 'new' T-Bone steak. He set it down in front of Luka and waited for a response. Luka stared at it for a moment and smiled. "This looks GREAT Doc!" Luka nearly yells. Everyone jumps at the sudden outburst.

"Adigato Luka." Doc says.

"Mmm." she nods. Luka takes a bite and smiles bigger. "Ummmmm! Yush!"

Doc sighs along with everyone else.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Eh?" asks Luka looking up from her steak.

"Zangyack attack." replies Marvelous getting up from 'his' chair.

"Awww. Now? Why?" Luka whines getting up from her spot at the table.

"Mena. Esco." says Marvelous and everyone heads out. When they arrive at the scene Marvelous yells at the Zangyack soldiers "Oy! What's the meaning of this?"

Luka steps up and yells "Yah! I was just eating the best steak ever."

_Eh_, thought Doc. He then walks up next to Marvelous and Luka and says "Let's just get this over with."

"Hyi!" say Ahim and Joe walking up behind.

"Herioc Change!" They shout and drive there keys into their Mobirates, and change clade into their Gokai suits.

"Let's get rough." says Marvelous.

"Hyi!" Joe, Ahim, Doc, and Luka shout and head into battle. Luka and Doc head for the main Zangyack while the others head for the foot soldiers.

"Hey metal head!" shouts Luka jumping in the air and spreading out her legs in a 'V' form and slashes down the Zangyack.

"Arggg." yells the soldier.

"Now it's Doc's turn." yells Doc jumping in between the legs of the Zangyack, and then kicks the Zangyacks butt. The Zangyack went flying in the air.

Marvelous, Ahim, and Joe were still working on the foot soldiers, but stealing a glance at Luka and Doc to see how they were doing every now and then. When they finally finished off the foot soldiers they headed off to Luka and Doc. "Oy!" shouts Marvelous.

"Eh?" asks the Zangyack turning around.

"Your open." shout Luka and Doc together and slash the Zangyack when he least expected it.

"Arggg!" he shouts as he goes flying back.

When Luka and Doc return to the rest of their crew they say "Thanks guys."

"That sure got him." agreed Luka and gave Doc a high five.

"Eh?" everyone else say at their friendliness because of today's earlier events.

"Don't think you got rid of me that easily." says the Zangyack as beams from space hit him and he grows big.

"Aw man. I hate the persistent ones." says Doc.

Everyone nod their heads and Joe says "Alrighty then."

Ahim then says "Let's finish this."

And then they call on the Gokai Galleon. When they transform into the Mega Zord they all yell "Gokai King." And they take the monster down in 5 minutes.

Afterwards on the ship Luka is fussing at Doc again. "Doc. The cake you made is too hard. Make a new one." complained Luka.

"Eh?" asks Doc.

"Not again." complain Ahim.

"That didn't last long." agreed Joe. Ahim smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Hmmm." laughs Marvelous and smiles his crooked grin at the two bickering crew members. _Now this is more like it_, thought Marvelous.

_**So what did you think of my first Super Sentai FanFic? I thought it was ok. Please Review because I would really like to know what you viewers thought. I am going to make more Super Sentai stories. The next one is going to be about the Goseiger team. The couples are going to be Eri and Alata. And the other couple is going to be Moune and Hyde. I just love those couples. I'm sorry but Agri is not going to have anyone. So anyway tell me what you thought of my first Sentai FanFic. Thanks! Or Arigato! :D **_

_**~GoseiGokaiYellow**_


End file.
